


Mz. Hyde

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Бикон Хиллс опять начались загадочные и жестокие убийства, связана ли с ними Лидия?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mz. Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Teen Wolf Reverese 2014-2015](http://twreverse.diary.ru/) на арт [LiaBatman](http://liabatman.tumblr.com/).

_Оборотни слышат, если ты лжёшь, но у правды очень много оттенков._  
Так просто заставить бросить машину, увести за собой в лес. Волк и Красная Шапочка, Гензель и Гретель, идущие по хлебным крошкам... почему, взрослея, все забывают сказки и думают, что их слух, нюх, клыки или ярко горящие глаза спасут и помогут?  
Впрочем, этой ночью ей только на руку доверие и самоуверенность оборотня.  
Ведь у неё есть набор трав, оружия, талисманов и заклинаний, которые сводят на нет все его силы.  
Его кровь чёрная в свете луны, как и когти на отрезанной руке.  
— Не надо… — вот его последние слова перед тем, как всё потонуло в крике и вое.  
Боль всегда напоминает о том, что до зверя лишь один шаг.  
Когда он умер и перестал конвульсивно дёргаться, она коснулась губами его лба и прошептала: «Я никогда не переставала тебя любить».

В тот день, когда нашли тело Джексона, тренер Финсток с минуту молчал, стоя у доски, а потом толкнул вдохновляющую речь на тему того, как важно жить дальше.  
То есть, конечно, это ему речь казалась вдохновляющей. С точки зрения всех сидящих в классе она звучала патетично, а многие куски можно было легко проследить до боевиков середины девяностых. Скотт любил боевики девяностых, но считал, что цитаты из них далеко не лучший способ рассказать об эмоциях.  
— А ведь только три дня прошло, как учебный год начался, — сказал Стайлз на перемене, потягиваясь так, что красно-сиреневая футболка задралась до пупка.  
— Может быть, это не Джексон, — осторожно предположила Кира. — Сказали же, что лицо было изрезано до неузнаваемости, а руки так и не нашли… и машина брошена в четырёх милях от места, где обнаружили тело…  
— Это был Джексон, — отрезала Лидия.  
Никто не стал уточнять, откуда она это знает. Скотт слышал от неё же самой, что Джексон решил вернуться в Бикон Хиллс, чтобы отучиться последний год вместе с Лидией.  
Вернулся.  
Джексон и Скотт никогда не были друзьями, они даже коллегами по команде стать не успели, но настолько мучительной смерти он не пожелал бы и врагу. А то, что оборотня должны были убивать долго и вдумчиво, Скотт знал на собственном опыте. Их прикончить было не так-то легко, даже с полным охотничьим арсеналом.  
— Поговорим о чём-то более весёлом, — предложил Стайлз, — например, о том, что будет на обед…  
— Это, что, весёлое? — уточнила Кира.  
— Ну… не факт, что от школьной кухни умрём мы все. Кто-то выживет!  
Шла первая неделя занятий и школа была такой же, как и в начале каждого года: шумной, полной новых запахов и новых людей. Скотта, кроме неожиданной смерти Джексона, нервировало, что первые две недели из его друзей в городе было только трое — Стайлз, Лидия и Кира. Лиам должен был вернуться только в конце месяца: внезапные проблемы у родственников его родителей; Малия отправилась вместе с Дереком на поиски своей матери; остальные тоже разбрелись, кто куда по разным причинам и появились бы только ближе к середине осени.  
— О чём ты думаешь? — спросила Кира, когда они стояли в очереди за едой.  
— О том, что нас слишком мало, — ответил Скотт, — и о том, что я альфа без стаи.  
— А как же мы, чувак? — спросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь к нему. — Мы твоя стая!  
— Боюсь, это всё-таки не совсем то…  
Лидия, которая стояла впереди всех, фыркнула, но ничего не сказала. Скотт признавал, что в последние несколько дней она выглядела уставшей. Синяки под глазами, бледность, легкая дрожь, движения с меньшей плавностью, чем обычно, и слишком много духов, которые не могли перебить запаха беспокойства. Для обычного человека Лидия смотрелась, как и всегда, роскошной и уверенной в себе первой красавицей школы. Но для оборотня было очевидно, что она на грани.  
И это началось ещё в августе, ещё до смерти Джексона. Скотт подозревал, что это всё из-за её способностей. Лидия могла предсказать его смерть, но или не поняла сразу, или решила, что бесполезно предупреждать Джексона, или он сам решил не слушать её. Как бы там ни было, он умер. Скотту не хотелось беспокоить Лидию и спрашивать, прав он или нет. Незачем травить ей душу.  
Они все получили макароны и фрикадельки с подливкой, принюхиваться к которой не хотелось, и сели за один стол. Остальные ученики поглядывали в их сторону, но никто не пытался присоединиться: их компания за последние годы приобрела странную славу, они выпадали из среды «лузеров», не попадали в категорию «звёзд», а были своим собственным государством. Стайлз говорил, что они стали «фриками», но Скотт надеялся, что всё не настолько плохо.  
— Мы могли бы устраивать дозор, — заметила шёпотом Кира, она убрала волосы за уши и склонилась над столом, вместе с остальными. — Патрулировать ночью, как и собирались в начале лета.  
— Типа как в Баффи, угу, — кивнул Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку стула и наматывая лапшу на вилку. — Только я не пойду с одной только битой против маньяка, отрезающего оборотням руки. Уж не обессудь. Лидия тоже. Да, Лидс?  
— Мы не сможем осматривать весь город, — ответила та. — Нас слишком мало, да и по ночам убийца может спать. Джексона не обязательно убили ночью… если верить судмедэкспертам.  
Стайлз задумчиво кивнул.  
— А может и раньше, кто знает, как разлагаются оборотни? Чувак, помнишь труп Лоры, когда мы его на заднем дворе Дерека откопали?  
Скотт помнил. Он был бы не против избавиться от этих воспоминаний, но, увы, Дерек даже в свою бытность альфой посоветовал ему самому бороться с собственными демонами и не вмешивать в это окружающих, а других, кто мог помочь с памятью и кому бы Скотт доверял, в городе не водилось. Дитон упоминал, что для этого вовсе не обязательно вонзать когти в позвоночник, а можно обойтись травами и порошками, но предупреждал, что легко можно зацепить не то и получить непредсказуемый эффект.  
— Кстати, Скотт, ты можешь проверить, точно ли это Джексон, — внесла ещё одно предложение Кира. — Ты же узнаешь его по запаху, да?  
— Да… в теории, — Скотт потёр шею. — Но я не уверен, что нам стоит лезть в морг… в смысле, зачем?  
— А что, если настоящий Джексон где-нибудь в плену? — предположила Кира.  
— Ага, — глаза Стайлза загорелись, что никогда не сулило ничего хорошего, — вдруг нас решили провести? Подкинули чей-то чужой труп, пока над Джексоном ставят эксперименты? Посчитав, что всё равно никто эту самодовольную задницу искать не будет…  
Стайлз глянул на прищурившую глаза Лидию и добавил:  
— Если он не умер, то я могу о нём плохо отзываться, верно?  
— Так мы идём в морг? — спросила Кира.  
— Я пойду сам, — ответил Скотт решительно, — незачем вам так рисковать…  
Стайлз закатил глаза и отодвинул тарелку.  
— Чувак, не начинай. Ты сам там потеряешься, это раз, а два — кто-то должен прикрывать твою спину. Вдруг нас кто увидит!  
— Только не говорите, что вы не в курсе «ночи среди трупов», — Лидия показала пальцами кавычки и, поймав три удивлённых взгляда, вздохнула, — старшеклассники забираются в морг, разбредаются и ждут, у кого нервы сдадут первыми. Я, что, единственная разбираюсь в школьных традициях?  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что о таких развлечениях стали бы говорить сыну шерифа, — отметил он.  
— Я всё ещё новенькая, — неловко улыбнулась Кира.  
Скотт понял, что и ему нужно что-то сказать, но в голову не шло ничего путного.  
— Э-э-э… я всегда больше домашними заданиями интересовался.  
— Ладно, — опять вздохнула Лидия, — значит, ночью все вместе идём в морг. Часам к двум ночи, иначе наткнёмся на целую кучу доморощённых смельчаков. Так их уже будет поменьше.  
— Вот и решили, — кивнул Стайлз.  
Оставшийся день в школе прошёл как обычно: о Джексоне мало кто был хорошего мнения и, учитывая, что последние годы он провёл в Лондоне, если бы начался траур, это было бы странно.  
Вечером, на семейном ужине, доедая приготовленное отцом, Скотт думал о том, как причудливо складывается жизнь. Он столько лет был с одной лишь мамой и никогда из-за этого не смущался. Появившийся в его жизни Рафаэль Маккол сначала вызывал раздражение, а потом стал привычным.  
— Как там у тебя дела с той милой девочкой. Кирой, верно? — спросил отец.  
Мама толкнула его в плечо, а Скотт только пожал плечами.  
— Мы решили сделать перерыв в отношениях, — сказал он, — чтобы спокойно закончить школу.  
Конечно, в его случае «спокойно» слишком сильное слово.  
Об этом Скотт думал позже, выбираясь из окна и пешком направляясь в нужную сторону. Ему не хотелось объяснять маме, зачем это ему понадобилось попасть в морг и обнюхать тело Джексона.  
Лидия, по словам Стайлза, пришла раньше всех. Кира лишь немногим обогнала Скотта.  
— Вот так всегда и бывает, когда кто-то может кататься всю ночь, а у кого-то отец стоит над душой, — сказал Стайлз, светя фонариком то на Лидию, то на Киру.  
— Давайте закончим со всем побыстрее, — предложил Скотт.  
Пробраться внутрь оказалось не проблемой. Как и добраться до холодильников. Скотт слышал гуляющих подростков, их шёпот, даже бешеный сердечный ритм. Казалось, что тут этой ночью больше людей, чем бывает днём.  
— Любопытно, — отметила Лидия, — в прошлый раз мне было страшнее.  
— В прошлый раз ты приходила сюда до или после того, как подняла Питера из могилы? — уточнил Стайлз.  
Лидия хмыкнула и промолчала. Как и все остальные.  
Отыскать тело Джексона тоже не было проблемой. Скотт сделал большие глаза, когда Стайлз включил свет, но тот только хмыкнул.  
— Да расслабься, чувак, тут всё равно никого нет. Или будем ходить как Малдер и Скалли, подсвечивая всё фонариками?  
Когда говорили, что от лица мало что осталось, — состоянию тела сильно польстили. То, что лежало перед Скоттом и остальными, походило на фарш.  
— А его не должны были собрать? — спросила Кира, прикрывая рот ладонью так, что её слова вышли неразборчивыми.  
— Не успели, — сказал Стайлз. — Что это за запах, вы не чувствуете?  
— Ты стоишь рядом с трупом, — ответил Скотт.  
— Это не от него.  
Стайлз принюхался и недоуменно пожал плечами. Скотт заметил, что Лидии нет рядом, но решил, что это к лучшему. Всё-таки ей стоило запомнить Джексона живым. А запах у тела был определенно его.  
Как только он сказал это, погас свет. И сразу следом за этим раздался крик банши.  
— Что это за чёрт? — спросила Кира, в темноте хватаясь за Скотта.  
Ему показалось, что он видит лисий многохвостый силуэт вокруг неё.  
— Лидия! — ответил он. — Стайлз, оставайся в безопасности, Кира, разделимся! Попробуем отыскать её.  
— Поняла, — Кира сжала его руку и метнулась прочь.  
Скотт прикрыл глаза и открыл их уже волчьими, чтобы видеть в темноте.  
— За меня не беспокойтесь! — отозвался Стайлз. — Мне совсем не стрёмно стоять рядом с разделанным трупом.  
Он зажёг фонарик и махнул рукой.  
— Я вернусь, — заверил его Скотт и побежал.  
Теперь он тоже чувствовал странный запах, о котором говорил Стайлз. Он не походил ни на что другое, но времени останавливаться не было. Где-то здесь во второй раз прокричала Лидия. Она звала на помощь или отбивалась от нападающего. Скотт услышал третий, теперь уже приглушённый, вскрик и побежал на него. Прислушиваться было сложно: слишком много напуганных до полусмерти подростков металось в темноте, и было тяжело отыскать именно то, что нужно.  
Коридоры казались лабиринтом, где без всякой системы наставили тележек, полок, стульев и дверей. Голова кружилась, и Скотт понимал, что его, скорее всего, одурманили, но понимал и то, что он не мог уйти, не попытавшись помочь.  
Но он всё равно опоздал.  
Скотт понял это ещё до того, как свернул за угол. Запах крови был настолько густым, что, казалось, красное марево висит в воздухе.  
Три тела. Ребята, что только-только перешли в старшие классы. Двое были мертвы, но внешне никаких повреждений, только вокруг голов подсыхающая кровь, вытекшая из ушей, что до третьего… то тело было целым, а вместо лица осталось кровавое месиво. Скотт видел нечто подобное в кино: там голову девушки заморозили в жидком азоте, а потом разбили.  
Однако вряд ли местный убийца нашёл жидкий азот.  
Скотт услышал шаги за спиной и, обернувшись, увидел маньяка с пожарным топориком в руке, но отключился быстрее, чем успел произнести имя: ему в лицо брызнули чем-то приторным даже по запаху. Память ускользала с той же скоростью, что и гасло сознание. Стирались последние минуты, и Скотт потерял сознание, упав рядом с двумя целыми трупами, прямо в лужу крови.

_Ей никогда не нравилась эта традиция._  
Провести ночь рядом с мёртвыми и доказать этим, что ты смел и силён? Глупость.  
Она так и сказала тем, кого убила. К сожалению, они не могли её слышать, потому что барабанные перепонки лопнули.  
Невелика потеря, всё равно, как и любые другие подростки, прислушиваться к другим людям и миру вокруг они не стремились. Все трое не были чужими для неё. Так ведь обычно и бывает, что с младшими интереснее, нежели со старшими. Хотя она и зарекалась на этот счёт.  
Жаль только, что ей помешали, но, к счастью, она была к этому готова. Как и к тому, чтобы в нужный момент отключить электричество во всём здании 

— Да не помню я ничего! Сколько раз тебе повторять?! Услышал твой крик, побежал…  
— А я просто испугалась, когда свет отключился и кто-то коснулся моей руки.  
Лидия поправила цветы в вазе и мысленно пожелала самой себе быть терпеливой. Скотта нашли рядом с тремя мертвецами. Чудом удалось объяснить полиции, что он — не убийца. Лидия сама звонила и шерифу Стилински, и агенту Макколу, не сходя с места, потому что картина была настораживающей.  
К счастью, версия, что Скотт тоже жертва, просто маньяка спугнули раньше, прошла. Хотя его и настоятельно попросили никуда из города не выезжать в ближайшее время.  
А ещё Скотт ничего не помнил. Лидия считала, что это неплохо, но уточнила, чтобы убедиться.  
— Ещё раз, — попросила она, садясь на стул, рядом с его койкой, — расскажи по порядку, что именно ты помнишь.  
Скотт застонал и откинулся на подушки.  
— Я услышал крик, побежал на него, нашёл трупы… Ко мне подошёл убийца… и всё. Он чем-то на меня брызнул, и я всё забыл. Лидс, это один из тех составов, про которые говорил Дитон. Они могут лишить воспоминаний кого угодно …  
— Главное, чтобы доза была правильной, а не то отшибёт всё, — продолжила за него Лидия. — Я помню курс молодого друида, который он устроил Стайлзу. А Стайлз устроил всем окружающим. Давай не будем повторяться… вспомни что-то новое.  
— Я не могу! Мне нужно противоядие!  
Лидия кивнула.  
— Отлично, а какой был яд?  
Скотт нахмурился. Как обычно, когда он о чём-то напряженно думал, его взгляд становился рассеянным, а лицо казалось недоуменным. В таких случаях, он становился чем-то похож на грустного щенка, который сидит перед закрытой дверью хозяйской спальни.  
— Я опишу тебе, что оно напоминало по запаху, — сказал Скотт. — Записываешь?  
Лидия достала из сумочки ручку и блокнот и серьёзно ответила:  
— Готова …  
После того, как Скотт сбивчиво описал свои ощущения от запаха состава, которым на него брызнули, Лидия улыбнулась.  
— Думаю, — сказала она, рассматривая исписанный лист блокнота, — Дитон сможет понять, о чём идёт речь.  
— Будем надеяться, — вздохнул Скотт. — Я видел убийцу, Лидс… он стоял прямо напротив меня. Почему же я ничего не сделал?  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Я чувствовала… что-то. Может, я его спугнула.  
— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — пробормотал Скотт.  
Его самого нападение уложило на больничную койку. Тот яд, которым его парализовали и лишили воспоминаний, на время сильно ослабил его. Скотт говорил Лидии, что дело может быть в чём-то ещё, потому что запах слышал и он, и Стайлз.  
— Меня травили долго, — сказал он. — Сравнительно… долго.  
Лидия кивнула и вышла из палаты, по дороге почти столкнувшись с Мелиссой Маккол.  
— Надеюсь, он придёт в себя, — вздохнула та. — Я уже и отвыкла от того, что могу бояться за здоровье Скотта… а не того, что его убьют.  
— Мы были очень близко и в этот-то раз, — серьёзно кивнула Лидия. — А теперь, извините, мне пора.  
Она направилась к Дитону, надеясь на то, что он не узнает, какое противоядие нужно. Тогда бы Скотт не вспомнил того, что ему может быть неприятно. Возможно. Кто знает, как такие дела обстоят у Истинных Альф?  
По дороге Лидия размышляла о теле Джексона, о том, что его родным хотелось бы видеть его целиком. Как и ту девочку, что погибла в коридоре. Они хотели видеть их лица.  
«А я проклята и вижу их лица каждый день, каждый раз, как кричу о чьей-то смерти, — думала Лидия, подгоняя машину к ветеринарной клинике, — это просто невыносимо».  
Здесь никогда ничего не менялось. Те же стенды, те же стулья, та же рябина повсюду… да и не только она. Лидия видела защиту от многих духов и существ и радовалась, что пока Дитону не пришла в голову идея экранироваться от банши. А то получилась бы неловкая сцена.  
К некоторому её сожалению, Дитон прекрасно понял, о каком яде идёт речь.  
— У меня как раз недавно стащили пару пузырьков, — вздохнул он, — и ещё некоторые вещи, которые опасны в неумелых руках и ещё опаснее в умелых.  
Лидия, бродящая по операционной комнате, вздохнула.  
— Как и всё вокруг нас… Так есть противоядие? Что-то, что вернет память именно после этого?  
— Да, есть, — ответил Дитон и достал с одной из верхних полок невзрачный пузырёк с коричневатой жидкостью.  
— Пусть выпьет. Должно помочь и вернуть память, и восстановиться быстрее.  
Лидия собиралась забрать противоядие и уйти.  
— Банши не созданы для жизни среди людей, — сказал Дитон перед тем, как вложить пузырёк в руку Лидии.  
— Я как-нибудь справлюсь, — она пожала плечами. — Как и всегда.  
— Могу посоветовать только подумать о цене, — по темному лицу друида нельзя было ничего прочитать, а в голосе была обычная профессиональная мягкость ветеринара. — Мередит расплачивается рассудком, а чем расплачиваешься ты?  
— Не волнуйтесь за меня, — Лидия положила противоядие в сумку, — я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Ей казалось, что взгляд Дитона преследует её.  
Любопытно, что по дороге в больницу крышка отошла, и противоядие пролилось внутрь, придав сумке невыносимо-горький аромат.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Дитон по телефону, — я добуду ингредиенты и сделаю новое противоядие. За это время со Скоттом ничего не успеет случиться, а может он и исцелится сам.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Скотт, сначала ему, а потом Лидии.  
Она только фыркнула, ответила, что он может не быть таким глупым, если постарается, и поправила ему подушку.  
А под вечер следующего дня ей позвонил Стайлз.  
— Я нашёл ребят, что снимали рядом с тем местом, где бросили труп Джексона! Представляешь, у них был кино-проект! Они выложили своё видео на Youtube!  
— Я приеду, — ответила Лидия.  
И, только нажав «отбой», позволила себе раздражённо прошипеть под нос проклятье. Звонки всегда застают врасплох, именно тогда, когда ты занят больше всего. Хорошо, что она хоть закончила.  
Лидия тихо закрыла дверь палаты и порадовалась, что держит телефон в режиме вибрации.  
— А, может, не ехать смотреть видео, которое раскопал Стайлз? — спросила она у самой себя и самой же себе ответила: — Но надо же узнать, что он отыскал.

_Некоторые люди просто слишком хороши для этого мира. Они появляются со своими сияющими принципами и думаешь: «Откуда ты взялся такой в этой грязи? С какого космического корабля спустился?». А потом начинаешь ненавидеть их, потому что эта их «правильность» попахивает лицемерием._  
Но сейчас был не совсем тот случай.  
Она не испытывала ненависти к умирающему оборотню в палате.  
Он просто видел то, что ей не хотелось ему показывать. 

— Видео не очень чёткое, — развела руками Кира.  
Лидия пожала плечами.  
— Знаете, это очень интересно, — терпеливо сказала она, — но я ничего не могу сказать.  
— Но это же ты, Лидс! — настаивал на своём Стайлз.  
Они сидели у Стайлза в комнате и спорили до хрипоты весь последний час. Кира не могла сказать, что она уверена на сто процентов, что на видео не Лидия. Но и обратное утверждать было сложно. Им повезло, что кинотехнический кружок из школы снимал свой фильм именно в тот вечер и именно в том месте.  
Или не повезло, учитывая то, что они втроем не могли прийти к одному решению.  
На фоне «актеров», явно переигрывающих и говорящих друг другу странные реплики, можно было увидеть, как из леса выходит рыжеволосая девушка, поправляет темный плащ и снова скрывается из поля зрения камеры.  
Стайлз считал, что девушка похожа на Лидию, но, по мнению Киры, эта шутка вышла совсем не смешной. Обвинять подругу в убийстве человека, смерть которого она сейчас расследовала вместе с ними… это было где-то на грани допустимого даже для Стайлза.  
— Ну а я буду считать, что у тебя что-то вроде раздвоения личности, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Где-то бегает Лидия-маньяк, пока обычная Лидия с нами… как было, когда некто злобный и в бинтах от меня отделился!  
Кира понимала, что мысль, которая пришла ей в голову, не самая лучшая, но промолчать не могла.  
— А что, если это одна Лидия? — предположила она. — В смысле, а вдруг у неё настоящее раздвоение личности, и это она убийца…  
Под двумя взглядами, удивленным и скептическим, Кира сразу сникла.  
— Какая… интересная идея, — сказала Лидия, складывая руки на груди. — Хочешь сказать, что я — убийца?  
— Нет, я…  
— О, да не начинай, Лидс, — закатил глаза Стайлз, — понятно, что ты не убийца, но в нашей жизни случается много всякой фигни. Одержимости, подставные воспоминания, ритуальные убийства… Ты можешь быть чем-то вроде Ши-Халк, только не зеленой, а просто маньячной… и не умеющей себя контролировать… не совсем Ши-Халк, но смысл ты поняла!  
Кира кашлянула.  
— Мне кажется, что «Джекил и Хайд» подойдет больше, нет? — предположила она.  
— Да, вполне подходит… — кивнул Стайлз. — Классика!  
Лидия поднялась и подхватила свою сумку со стула.  
— Вы обсуждайте, какое прозвище мне придумать, а я, пожалуй, пойду.  
— Стой-стой! — Кира вскочила со своего места и ухватила Лидию за руку. — Извини, что мы так шутим… Просто мы не знали Джексона, а тебе, наверное, очень больно.  
Лидия улыбнулась и положила ладонь на плечо Киры.  
— Спасибо, что так сильно обо мне заботишься, но я крепче, чем ты думаешь, — сказала она.  
Стайлз явно собирался что-то добавить, но тут его телефон зазвонил…  
— Мама Скотта звонит, — зачем-то шёпотом, сказал он, прежде чем взять трубку.  
Кира и Лидия вернулись на свои стулья, готовые продолжать поиски столько, сколько нужно. По крайней мере, Кира надеялась, что обе готовы, и они не поссорились из-за её безумного предположения.  
Несколько минут Стайлз слушал, и его лицо с каждой секундой бледнело всё сильнее. А от одного его выражения становилось так неспокойно на душе, что Кира почти была готова отобрать у него телефон, что всё услышать самой.  
— Скотт умер, — сказал Стайлз, когда поток слов с той стороны иссяк.  
— То есть? — спросила Кира.  
Она знала, что Стайлз не врёт. Знала, что не шутит. Оттого становилось ещё страшнее, будто бы она знала заранее, что так случится, и потому сейчас не удивлена, пусть и чувствует, что её ударили по голове.  
— Так вот о ком я кричала сегодня, — тихо сказала Лидия.  
Стайлз посмотрел на неё, и спросил враз севшим голосом:  
— Ты знала, что умрёт Скотт?  
— Что кто-то близкий — да, — ответила Лидия, — но кто именно — нет.  
Кира понимала, что ей надо плакать. Надо стенать и спрашивать, почему всё случилось именно так… но в голове вертелась только одна мысль: она больше не увидит Скотта. Не обнимет его, не поцелует, не сходит в кино… не скажет, что идея «сделать перерыв» была самой глупой из всех его идей.  
— Как… как он умер? — спросила она, поднимаясь.  
— Аконит в капельнице, — ответил Стайлз, запуская пальцы волосы. — Это я виноват. Почему я настаивал, что он должен побыть в больнице и не должен сопротивляться, раз уж волчьих сил стало меньше? Я идиот… Это я его убил!  
Лидия встала и обняла Стайлза за плечи.  
— Только дыши, — сказала она мягко, — только дыши.  
«Паническая атака», — подумала Кира, ощущая эту мысль настолько четко и холодно, будто бы это всё сериал в прайм-тайм, и это не ее друг погиб самым нелепым для оборотня способом, а какой-то персонаж, не имеющей к ней никакого отношения.  
А ещё преследовала мысль. Неприятная и пугающая. Что, если на том видео все-таки Лидия?  
Что, если Лидия убила Джексона?  
Что, если Лидия убила и Скотта?  
Кира смотрела на то, как её подруга обнимает вздрагивающего Стайлза, смотрела на слёзы, текущие по щекам Лидии, и ненавидела саму себя за подобные мысли.

_Мало кто знает, но у лис, как и у кошек, много жизней. Может быть, пять, может быть, и девять, как и хвостов._  
У молодых лис их мало.  
А, если эта лиса доверяет тебе… что же, происходит то же самое, что с доверяющими волками.  
Хищники легко становятся жертвами, если у тебя есть оружие против них.  
Эта лиса ещё спрашивала: «Зачем?». Захлебывалась собственной кровью, хватала ртом воздух, но до последнего говорила людским языком и лишь хрипела. Не кричала, не выла, не визжала.  
За это можно было её уважать.  
Именно поэтому тело лисы нашло свое упокоение под корнями некогда могучего волшебного дерева. Кто знает, возможно, и этот дух когда-нибудь найдёт путь наружу? Что же, тогда они поболтают вновь. 

Стайлз не зря потратил столько времени на старые дела. Он никогда не увлекался книжными и сериальными детективами, потому что у него на руках были настоящие преступления. А ещё как-то раз отец рассказал ему одну важную вещь: большинство частных сыщиков, которые в реальности лезут в дела полиции, проваливаются.  
Поэтому Стайлз никогда не мечтал открыть бюро и сидеть, закинув ноги на стол и лениво куря сигару, в ожидании очередного клиента, словно в нуарном детективе… да и оказываться под огнём он не хотел. Работа в лаборатории, где ты видишь суть происходящего, это самое то.  
Хотя, как ему иногда казалось, в плане сверхъестественного в Бикон Хиллс Стайлз неплохо справлялся именно с детективной работой. Может быть, стать консультантом тоже неплохо. Чтобы была не постоянная работа с графиком и кучей дел, которыми ты и не хочешь заниматься, а что-то интересное. И чтобы это помогало чувствовать нечто вроде беззаботности.  
Стоя у могилы Скотта, Стайлз думал, что он больше никогда не сможет быть настолько беззаботным, чтобы мыслить о подобных вещах. Его лучший друг, его бро, тот, ради кого он, не задумываясь, отдал бы душу, три коробки пиццы и новый Xbox (именно в таком порядке), умер. Погиб. Скончался. Отбросил коньки. Сыграл в ящик. А из-за чего? Из-за того, что Стайлз промыл ему мозги. «Надо остаться в больнице, Скотт, Дитон сказал, что пару дней ты почти человек, Скотт, только ещё более уязвимый. Теперь тебя может убить даже капелька аконита, и то, что ты Истинный Альфа тебя не спасёт».  
У Стайлза начиналась истерика каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, как разговаривал с живым, ещё живым Скоттом, и тот кивал на все его слова и смеялся над подначками.  
А потом Стайлз ушёл. Оставил его одного и занялся своими повседневными делами, отыскал то видео, где ходила какая-то рыжая девушка, принялся доставать Лидию… а стоило ведь дежурить в палате. Стоило. Но теперь Стайлз был уверен: он должен отыскать убийцу.  
На похоронах не было Киры, а на звонки она не отвечала. Странно, что пришли приёмные родители Лиама и заявили, что сами не знают, куда он делся. Он оставил им записку с объяснениями и пропал. Они бы волновались, не получай от него то и дело СМСок. Одна как раз пришла во время разговора.  
Стайлзу всё это показалось подозрительным.  
— Похоже, у нас маловато друзей, — сказал он, возвращаясь к Лидии, которая казалась ещё бледнее из-за чёрной одежды, — остались только мы двое.  
— Не всё так плохо, — сказала Лидия.  
Она спрятала в сумочку телефон, который до этого крутила в руках, и натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Да уж… — вздохнул Стайлз. — Послушай, я собираюсь немного побродить по тому месту, где убили Джексона…  
— Думаешь, это что-то даст? — скептически спросила Лидия.  
— Я просто не могу сидеть на месте. Ну как?  
Она кивнула.  
На место они приехали, переодевшись в одежду попроще, и Стайлз с удивлением увидел, что Лидия курит. Причём, не нормальную сигарету, а самокрутку с каким-то едким запахом.  
— Ты хочешь убить себя раньше, чем маньяк успеет? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Можно и так сказать, — ответила Лидия и затянулась.  
Когда она выдохнула дым ему в лицо, Стайлз закашлялся и не сразу понял, почему у него кружится голова.  
— Действует только на обычных людей, — услышал он очень тихий и очень спокойный голос Лидии. — У оборотней иммунитет. У банши тоже. Сейчас ты уснешь, Стайлз.  
Он подумал, что теория Киры про Джекила и Хайда оказалась верна. Жаль, сознание померкло раньше, чем Стайлз успел мысленно поаплодировать.  
Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил, что он уже не в лесу. Помещение походило на старый цех: бетонный пол, серые стены, окна под самым потолком и множество проржавевших приспособлений и станков. На ржавой цепи, обмотанной вокруг одного из них, висел новёхонький замок, соединявший её с наручниками, которыми Лидия сковала его ноги.  
«Был бы я оборотнем, — подумал Стайлз, дёргаясь, — вырвался бы в два счёта».  
Лидия сидела на стуле в нескольких шагах от него и смотрела слегка испуганно.  
— О! Слава Богу, ты опять ты, — выдохнул Стайлз, — отпусти меня и разберёмся с твоим раздвоением личности!  
Он помнил теорию Киры и теперь был согласен с ней. С Лидией что-то случилось, потому она притащила его сюда. Может быть, кто-то на неё влияет. Может быть Питер. Всегда, когда что-то случается, виноват Питер.  
— У меня нет раздвоения личности, Стайлз, — сказала Лидия чуть нервно.  
Она поднялась и направилась к нему.  
— Да ладно, я тебя понимаю, у самого было что-то такое, — он дернул цепь и добавил: — Быстрее, доставай ключ и сними с меня все это, пока твой Хайд еще спит! Потом обсудим диагнозы, о'кей?  
Лидия присела на корточки напротив Стайлза.  
— Повторяю, — сказала она серьезно и очень терпеливо, — у меня нет раздвоения личности.  
— Лидия, послушай... — Стайлз осекся, не закончив мысль, и замер, глядя ей в глаза.  
Почему он никогда не обращал внимания на то, какие они холодные? Почему он никогда не обращал внимания на то, что они не меняются, ни когда Лидия спокойна, ни когда она в ужасе или смеется?  
Он сделал самую непозволительную и глупую ошибку детектива. Позволил симпатиям взять верх над фактами. Он отбросил наиболее простую версию, даже не задумавшись над ней.  
— У тебя нет раздвоения личности, — эхом повторил Стайлз, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает судорожно колотиться. — Ты убила Джексона… тех ребят… Скотта…  
— А ещё Лиама и Киру, — улыбнулась Лидия. — Жаль, что ты понял это только сейчас.  
Она ласково улыбнулась, коснувшись ладонью его щеки.  
— Мне правда очень жаль, Стайлз. Но мы оба знаем, что это неизбежно.  
Когда свободной рукой она вытащила складной нож, Стайлз закричал.

[ ](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/12/7d4fdcdab031a6212c8b1ab47ebec88d.png)

_Близкие умирают. Это слишком больно._  
Ей не хотелось переживать подобное снова и снова, но она знала, что этой участи ей не избежать.  
Не сразу ей в голову пришла мысль о том, как сделать всё проще.  
Если не можешь избежать проблемы — выйди к ней навстречу и дай бой на своих условиях.  
Такое простое и изящное решение: убить тех, кого любишь, настолько мучительно, насколько можно придумать. Тогда любые, даже самые страшные прогнозы, не сбудутся.  
Потому что ты сама воплотишь собственное предсказание.


End file.
